Gatherings with family and friends and even with people you don't know in a festival type event have always been popular. One activity in the festival setting, among hundreds and even thousands of people, is to release water lanterns into a body of water at the festival location. Releasing hundreds and even thousands of water lanterns in the water as the sun sets in the sky and the light begins to dim has been found to be highly memorable. Among other things, this memorable activity has been found to be a time for bonding, contemplation and to renew commitments in life among family, significant partners and friends while watching your lit lantern with many other lanterns on the water. As this activity of floating hundreds or even thousands of lanterns at a single location has gained in popularity, those that are sponsoring these events have found the clean-up of the lanterns from the water to be difficult. This task becomes especially difficult if the water lanterns tip over and capsize. Further, sometimes the shore line for these events is not conducive for a person to set the lantern in the water and, as such, a sloped ramp may be used to slide the lanterns down to the water's edge. However, sliding the lanterns down a sloped ramp also often results in the lantern toppling over as it enters the water. Further, windy climate conditions can also play a factor in the water lanterns capsizing in the water. For those sponsoring these floating lantern events, it is also important to minimize the weight of the lantern to make shipping of the lanterns more cost effective while also having a lantern that can maintain its purpose of floating through the above-noted releasing and collection process even in windy climate conditions.